A Voice From the Heart
by Number 01 Astral Eclipse
Summary: Everything was in peace both Heartland and Astral World, Astral stayed with Yuma when everything was restored and Yuma got his Family back, His Father and Mother, The Tsukumo Family could see Astral and no one else. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A Voice From the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL**

**NOTE: This is just a side Fanific while I'm still thinking for the 10****th**** Chapter of my BLACK GENESIS AND ITS SECOND ARC**

**Summary: **Everything was in peace both Heartland and Astral World, Astral stayed with Yuma when everything was restored and Yuma got his Family back, His Father and Mother, The Tsukumo Family could see Astral and no one else. Just as peace is restored when Yuma had picked up a Mysterious wing like Bracelet, the New Chaos is back along with the old enemies and with the intentions of Destroying Both Worlds and Rule it. Who is Poseidon?

**NOTE 2: This Fanfic is Just a Piece of something of my mind just from my boredom.**

**Pairing: Yuma x Astral, Kaito x Poseidon (OC)**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 1: Dreams and Requiems**

'_Astral…My Dear Astral, My beloved little brother I'm going to find you.'_

_Poseidon_

**Poseidon's and Astral's PoV**

A Bright Ice Blue colored angel like entity with six pairs of wings gliding above the Astral World carrying a smaller Mysterious Entity on its arms, as they fly, this Mysterious being Spoke.

"Look Astral, this is our Home World. Beautiful isn't it?" The Mysterious Being said.

The smaller Entity looked up at the Being that carries him, and then looked down at the World below them.

"Yes, Astral one day you will save our world from destruction, but you need to require help from the other dimension called Human World." The Angel like being said…

The Young Entity looked up to the being that was holding him, he couldn't see who this being was, and He or she was not a threat. The little entity yawns in exhaustion, it wasn't known that the Beings in the Astral world known sleeping or being tired at all, but his body is quite a little fragile and requires care and rest, he already heard some stuff that this being that holds him about How Humans rest and Babies like him needs lots of rest, he don't know what it was but he had to do what this being told him and just close his mismatched eyes, but found it hard.

"You seems having a hard time doing so, do you want to hear a song that I picked up in the Human World?" The Being chuckled.

Astral don't know what song is but soon he heard the being hummed gently and starts singing a song, the being's voice was gentle and pretty, he had listed this song since the day he went to the Human World and met a strange man and introduced him to his world and this song was one of them, when he got back to his World his parents told him to take care of his young brother and raise him well because one day the young Starling will be the one to save their world and he will be there to watch over the young one, since he was the head of the Guardians of the Astral World he lives outside of their world along with his soldiers and his Home is called the Astral Nebulae the Soldiers and Young Astral were all family to him it's no problem to take care a Baby since he got a lot of help in Astral Nebulae, so he took the young Entity in his care.

He hummed and sing, this being's voice was echoing everywhere.

'_Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream'_

It wasn't actually a lullaby it's a sort of Requiem, it was sang to him by his human friend during his stay in the human world before goes back to his own world, he want this child to sing this song one day, so he can remember him when he vanish and give comfort to the child when he was in great pain and to keep him safe on his sleep.

'With wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going'

He swayed gently and rocking the child to sleep, he didn't care if anyone sees him doing domestic things like making the child go to sleep, he don't care at all, the child was too precious to him and he's willing to give his life for the child that he raised as his own and he won't allow any harm to the boy, yes he well let the boy struggle to learn valuable things even if it is harsh but he won't allow anybody to torture the child that he claimed as his own despite the Family name.

'Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream'

Young Astral yawned as he snuggled closely to his caretaker, he was so innocent that could melt the iciest of hearts and lightens the Darkest of Hearts except for those who don't have the ability to love. He can remember how he was once as innocent as the child he was holding before he was raised by the darkness, this child can pull off miracles, and he can feel all his pains washed away by the child's purity and innocence…the child might one day disappear from his care, but not without giving his full protection, one day he might vanish but he will always be with the boy even if he can't see him.

'Someday everything will return to what it was  
The one place on top of the sky  
is peacefully within you  
Trusting the future after the light in good hands'

He will give everything to the boy, a Life, a Love and a Family that cared for him, he will fulfill the Prayer of the child's mother, he will make the child strong, he will let the child go but will watch over him from the distance, if danger will attempt to take the child's life, even if it is against the child's will he will manipulate him in order to protect him, He knew that the child will soon be the only one Will save their world through hardships.

'With the wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going'

He will guide the child when lost, but he knew that he won't be alone protecting the child, there is one more person who is willing to give everything to protect his dearly beloved brother. The child was loved by all and he was glad, the child will never be alone in his life, unlike his caretaker who had been alone for so many years.

_'Through the dreams, love and emotion  
I'm looking for your footprints  
Leaving behind the light of eternity  
with your unwavering wings'_

So he will give his all for the child, his Heart, his Love and his Life. The boy will grow splendidly and for the child's sake he will fulfill his wishes and once the boy grow into a fine bright star of their world that will be the time he will leave the boy completely and have the boy have his own life.

So he will sing this song for the child so he won't forget the being that had loved him the most and would be willing to give his own life for his.

'May you have eternal love.'

**End of PoV**

**Tsukumo Residence **

Astral opened his eyes since the day he had his memories back He was able to sleep, touch and anything what humans does but still Yuma and his Family and close friends are the only one that can see him, he still floats in the air though, but every time he close his eyes the same...what Yuma Calls them Dream haunting him, telling him that he should remember that time and that song up until now it echoes in his head and sometimes Yuma's father tells him how he learned that song and he answered _'I don't know someone sang it to me when I was younger and I can't remember who he was.' _ Then his thought was cut when he heard Yuma down stairs

"Goodnight Mom, Dad!" Yuma called out as he climbs up the attic.

"Goodnight Dear!" Mirai answered back.

"Goodnight son!" Kazuma added.

Once at his attic home he rummaged something out of his school bag, his Partner came out from the Key and floats besides him.

"What are you doing, Yuma?" The Spirit asked curiously.

"I'm looking for something I found earlier at the streets." Yuma answered briefly as he dug deeper on to his bag, when he touched something round and wing like pattern at the corner of his bag he pulled it out.

"What is that?" Astral asked curiously poking the round thingy with his finger.

"A Bracelet." Yuma answered.

"What's a Bracelet?" Astral question naively and tilting his head to the side.

"It's an Object that you put on your Wrist, like the Duel Desk. Like This." Yuma answered and put the Bracelet on and showed it to his Naïve Partner.

"I see, but the design is quite peculiar, I thought Females of your species only wear that Bracelet Thing." Astral said in understanding.

Yuma sweat dropped, even though all of his partner's memories have returned the spirit's naivety still dominates.

"Well, males can also wear them…err, some don't because they think it's too girly…" He explained clumsily.

Astral nodded.

"Are you going to wear that?" He asked.

"No." Yuma answered taking the bracelet off, but the problem is it won't come off as if it was locked in his wrist, he tried to use force to take it off but it won't come off.

Astral floats closer to the Key holder that is Yuma who was struggling to take the bracelet off.

"Were all bracelet is that hard to take off?" He asked.

"No, not really *Wheeze* they're easy to take off *Wheeze*." Yuma answered as he tried to put oil on the bracelet and tried to take it off again but no use.

"Then why are you struggling to take that simple bracelet off?" Astral asked curiously.

"It won't come off *Wheeze* it's like this thing is locked in my wrist!" Yuma yelled. And soon he gave up trying to take the darned thing off since it won't come off anyways.

Astral floated beside his sulking friend.

"I'll be a laughing Stock on class tomorrow when they see this." Yuma sighed dejectedly.

"Is wearing bracelet that bad?" Astral asked as he looked closer at the bracelet.

"To some no because they found it cool and too some yes because they found it not cool." Yuma answered.

"It doesn't look bad on you." Astral complemented.

"You think so?" Yuma asked this time.

"Yes." Astral answered.

Hours Later when Astral went back to the Emperor's Key and Yuma asleep on his Hammock the moonlight brightening the room and the light bounces off the Bracelet that was in Yuma's wrist making it shine, then outside a comet star passed, and a pair of the wings that are folded on Yuma's bracelet spread widely and a hazy form floats out of the bracelet then vanished from sight.

**The next morning**

Yuma found it odd and Astral found it strange, the once folded wings of the bracelet was open.

"Yuma? Since when did that pair of the six wings spread?" Astral asked.

"I don't know and I couldn't recall moving it either, there is something weird going on with this bracelet." Yuma said.

On his way too school he nearly got hit by a car but for some reason the car swiveled away from him and hitting the hard post. Next was Astral, Dark Mist came again and tried to get him but the Chaos Number vanished immediately like a candle light snuffed away by something that cannot be seen by both the Spirit and his partner. It was really strange for the both of them, once at school Tetsuo and Kotori meet with him and Astral.

"Man, what a strange day." Yuma sighed.

"What's wrong Yuma?" Kotori asked.

"A Minute ago I was nearly ran by a truck and Astral here nearly got himself in trouble with Dark Mist again, but something's odd though." Yuma answered confusedly.

"Why?" Tetsuo asked.

"When I was about to be run over by the truck, it just suddenly swiveled somewhere else aside from my direction and Dark Mist just vanished before he even laid a feeler on Astral." Yuma said trying to figure things out.

Kotori and Tetsuo noticed Yuma was wearing an odd shaped bracelet, their instincts told them that this is no ordinary bracelet.

"Err…Yuma what's with the bracelet?" Tetsuo asked curiously.

Yuma brought his wrist up to have a good look at it.

"This? Oh I found it at the side of the street yesterday on my way home…But." He began.

"But?"

"It won't come off." Yuma sighed dejectedly.

"How so?" Kotori asked.

"It seems it was locked and won't let go and I think it will be stuck with me forever." Yuma sighed even more dejected.

And soon enough his classmates noticed his bracelet and began commenting at his new taste for fashion, he was so embarrassed. And when school is out he headed back home with astral floating beside him.

"Aww Man! That was so embarrassing." Yuma shouted to no one.

Astral didn't say anything at all, he just watched his partner and listen to him rant. However on the other side of the city a Purple haired boy with odd hairdo that resembled like a fishhook walked on the street, when he found something shiny and picked it up, the thin looks like a crystal but then it transformed into a Great White Shark upon being looked closely.

"Interesting..." The boy murmured and pocketed the Crystal, unbeknownst to him the Crystal he found was resided by a Guardian Spirit that he was soon to meet.

Inside the Pendant it was like an underwater world, there's a water like spirit opened its bleary aqua blue eyes but closed it again. Back to the outside world the boy that had picked the Crystal was being followed by a Dark creature that hides in a shadow.

At the Mall, Kotori was shopping some clothes when she crossed at the Jewelry shop window and caught sight at the Crystal clear ring.

"Wow! It's pretty." She smiled as she looks closely at the ring she was more mesmerized as it sparkles when it was hit by the light. "I'll buy it!"

With that she rushed in the store and somehow got a competition with the other costumer but won in the argument as the other costumer couldn't afford the price of the ring, so as she wears the ring she felt more rejuvenated as if she can do more things without getting tired at all. Inside the ring a female spirit opened her eyes for a moment and closed it again and continued to her slumber and would only woke up when there is danger on her partner, her world was an endless meadow of flowers. Back at the outside world just like the purple haired boy, Kotori was being followed by a Dark Creature on her way back home.

Ryoga was on his way Home after he visits his sister in the hospital, he felt that he was being followed and turned around.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

There was a slithering like noise everywhere, Ryoga glanced left and right trying to catch what is making that strange noise, when all of a sudden a black tendrils lashed out from the shadows and tried to grab him, but he managed to dodged the thing and tried to face where it came from but then another tendrils hit him on the back and pinned him on the ground.

"What the Heck!" He cried out trying to break free but to no avail as the tendrils that holds him down is tightening its grip, he then snapped his head up when a specter like being hovered over him and tried to suck out his soul. "GAAAHHH!"

Inside the Pendant Ryoga's pained scream reached the ears of the spirit that resides in the pendant, the spirit opened its bleary eyes once the second scream echoed at the watery world scaring the fishes away the spirit's eyes opened fully and then left its watery world to save its master from danger. Ryoga tried to save himself from danger that this unknown beast trying to get him into, he won't give up his soul, not until he had avenged his sister. He screamed once more and then a bright light bursts out from his pocket where he put the peculiar pendant in, he heard the Dark Creature screeched in anger. Ryoga just sat there he looked at the being in front of him, this mysterious entity was standing before him, protecting him from the Evil creature that tried to devour his soul, this being in front of him had Ocean Blue Skin color and Red Markings and Blue Gems.

"I will not allow you to hurt him." The Entity said, his voice was deep and calm. "Disappear."

With that the being shoots a blue beam at the Dark creature that jumps forward to attack but got killed upon the beam struck the Fallen Spirit square in the chest and vanished from sight, once it's over the Ocean Blue spirit turned to his Master and looked at the surprised boy and smiled.

"You must be my Master, my name is Maxi the Spirit that resides on the Pendant you had picked up…pleased to meet you." He said.

With that Shark's world became black. Kotori was just a few blocks away from her home when a specter like being popped out of nowhere and attacked her, she screamed of course and tried to outrun the Dark Entity that was chasing her everywhere and at the same time she dodges the tentacles that was being sent at her and some tried to grab her from her leg. As she turns to the corner it was dead end and there is nowhere for her to run.

"Somebody Help ME!" She cried out. "Yuma! Tetsuo! Please save me!"

She was scared, the monster was coming to get her, and inside her ring the light green spirit woke up from her slumber and darted out from her flowery home to save her precious master. As Kotori was about to scream her newly bought ring glowed and a Female entity in Light Green color showed up, her vibrant hair was flowing with the wind, the Female Entity let out a bright light that fending the evil spirit off.

"Are you alright my lady, are you hurt?" The Female Entity asked.

Kotori shook her head, she somehow felt safe at the Female Entity when it appeared.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ray, a Guardian Spirit of the ring in your finger." She said. "And may I know the name of my lady?"

"K-Kotori…Kotori Mizuki." She answered.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Kotori, may I escort you back to your home it's dangerous to go alone especially what happened just now." Elaine said.

Kotori could only nod in acceptance, it seems Yuma is not the only one with a spirit now.

"Ano…Ray, do you by any chance know Astral?" Kotori asked curiously.

The Spirit smiled at her mistress, she knew the other spirit all too well but she knew the brother of that Spirit as well.

"Well, yes when Astral was still little he looked exactly like his brother." Ray chimed, she giggled at the sight of her commander when the leader of the guardians brought Little Astral at his home. "He was so cute that I could hug him to death."

"W-wait, Astral had a Brother?" Kotori stuttered.

"Why Yes, He was as cute as Astral. He may look cold and mean but he's a gentle and loving Being." Elaine said. "Although he's cute when annoyed, he's so irresistible."

Kotori sweat dropped at her newly found Spirit partner. However in Kamishiro residence Ryoga woke up from his sleep he nearly freaked when the spirit from before floated besides him…

"Good you're awake you made me worry back there?" he blue spirit said.

"Who are you, How did I get here and where did you came from." Shark demanded angrily.

"First of all master I already introduced myself, in case you have forgotten My name is Maxi, Second some neighborhood found you lying on the streets and took you back to your home and third I came from the pendant in your pocket." The Blue Spirit answered.

"And how is that possible?" Shark said composing himself straight.

"Well, I'll explain from the beginning…are you willing to listen?" Maxi asked.

"Whatever, explain all the details." Shark said coldly.

"Very Well I came from Astral Nebulae Home of the Guardians of the Astral World." Maxi began…

**(A/N: **The Explanation is a bit long so I'll shorten it since Comet will be the one will explain it to everyone.)

"You see we came here to your world in search for our Commander and the other pieces of the Crest of the Stars that was created by the commander's blood you may call it and the will of our kind." Maxi said.

"How many are there?" Shark asked.

"Twenty-four pieces, your pendant was one of the pieces The Great White Shark Omicron." Aqueous answered.

"And how was this crest of the stars being destroyed?" Shark asked and raised a brow when the Spirit smiled sadly.

"The commander broke it for a reason and other more, we know not the reason why after it was destroyed the commander took it away and hid it somewhere in this world and vanished and no one knows where he went, he's the only one can restore the crest that's why all of us Guardians came to your world to find him and aid him find the other pieces, but I fear if the other pieces are corrupted." Maxi said sadly.

"What would happen if this Crest Pieces are corrupted?" Shark questioned interestedly.

"The Commander will slowly become corrupted and will gone berserk like what happened before and if that happen your world is doomed, the power of the crest pieces are not to be taken lightly, even if the piece is destroyed it can be restored back on its original form the crest piece is not going to be destroyed as long the commander is alive." Maxi explained.

"And how this crest pieces work?" Shark asked.

"Well, our leader is the only one who had full knowledge about it, but I heard that if you managed to complete the crest you will be granted three wishes in courtesy of our commander, Why?" Maxi said.

"Maybe I could use this Wishes for my sister, Alright I'll help you find this commander of yours and hunt down the other pieces." Shark said, he won't miss this chance for his sister.

At Kotori's house, the greenette looked at her partner in shock upon their arrival Ray the Spirit of the Ring explained some things to her but not to the point about the crime her friend's Spirit partner.

"Why?" She asked worriedly.

"No one actually knows the reason why the Commander did that, some said he was corrupted, others believed he turned to Evil because after the crest was created the commander used it and prisoned our king to the crest, he broke the crest and scattered it everywhere in your land. After the incident he vanished without the Head Guardian one by one the Fallen Spirits were able to infiltrate our home and slowly brought the defenses down and without our King's radiance I fear soon our world will be taken over by the evil spirits, that's why I need to find the Commander as soon as possible before it's too late for our world, It pains us all when our kind dub him traitor, I…no…all of us Guardians knew he must have other reasons why he imprisoned our king and shattered the crest into twenty-four pieces and scattered it everywhere, He was the King's most trusted Guardian he never failed the king's orders not once, all of us want to know why he did that atrocious deed and vanished without saying the explanation to us…He…He wasn't like that." Ray explained.

"By the way that sound, your commander must have been a very nice guy." Kotori said, she understood that feelings.

"He is, that's why we all voted for him to be our Commander instead of that Mean Dark Wing, Commander is very nice and Kind, he was caring to every one of us it felt like he's our older brother, he protects us if needed and comforts us in time of trouble. He was that nice." Ray said smiling at the memories she shared with her commander when the older spirit comforts her when she was so lonely.

Kotori smiled and said.

"I'll help you find your commander, and I'll ask Yuma tomorrow." She smiled, knowingly.

Ray brightened and smiled.

"Thank you very much, my lady." She beamed.

The next day Kotori met up with her friends and Yuma nearly jumped out of skin when he saw a Spirit accompanying his female friend, Astral looked dumbfounded at the recognition of this spirit.

"R-Ray?" He stuttered in shock.

The Female spirit giggled at the sight of the look of the younger spirit sporting and soon enough Yuma and Kotori found themselves sweat dropping at the sight of the two spirits as Ray crushed Astral into a tight bear hug. Then something unexpected someone appeared.

"You are as Cute as always eh, little Astral?" A calm and friendly voice came out of nowhere.

Astral's day could never been better without him being surprised.

"M-Maxi?" He croaked trying to free himself from the female spirit's death hug.

Ray let go of the younger spirit and faced the blue spirit.

"How did you get here, Maxi? Who's your partner?" she asked.

And before he could answer a Fishhook shaped purple haired boy no older than 14 came in to view…

"Shark?" Yuma said in confusion.

The purple haired boy just huffed in annoyance which only received a chuckle from his spirit partner, there was a long discussion among the group.

"Wait, so you guys are looking for this spirit that was Astral's brother?" Yuma questioned.

The two older spirits nodded.

"You see, he just vanished and we assumed he went to this world and possibly partnered with some humans like you and stayed out of sight." Maxi said.

"So how are we going to find him, that's the problem?" Shark huffed.

It is indeed a problem how are they going to find the spirit? It was like looking for a needle in the hay stack. However outside of Heartland a lone car was entering the city, inside the car.

"Where are we heading young master?" an old butler asked as he drives the car.

At the back seat a boy no older than 18 looked up at the old butler with his mismatched eyes, one has Amethyst Purple with Ice Blue Specks while the other was Ice Blue with Purple Specks, he had White-Blue hair color in a wing like style and a waist length braided lower hair.

"Just take me back to the Manor, the trip's wearing me out." The Boy said briefly and closed his eyes and reminiscent about a certain entity.

After he vanished from his Home World along with the broken crest he scattered all the pieces and hide and walked along side of the human race and he had willed himself to look more like a human than an unknown being, after years of practice he did succeed on completing this hard task and indeed he was in human skin rather than his Whitish Blue ones and just in case he had to rename himself 'Tayuya Ivanov' a Human Name for his Human Form and none of them will know.

"Kasei…Is my Contact lens done?" He asked.

"Ah! Yes Young Master, I have put it in your table at the Manor. It's ready to use." The Old Butler answered.

"I see I had to hide this Mismatched eye of mine so I will not stand out at any students at Zexal University." Tayuya murmured.

**(A/N:** Yes Zexal University the school where Yuma and the Gang Enters...**)**

Then from the Rapier on Kasei's side glowed and a Silver colored Spirit sat beside the other spirit in Human's clothing.

"Tayuya-sama or should I say Head Guardian Poseidon, What are you planning?" The spirit asked.

"I know you already know what I'm planning Brian and you're only teasing me." Tayuya A.K.A: Poseidon said strictly.

"Yes, yes…I know, I Know there's no need to be mad Commander." Brian chuckled. "I was curious, you know."

"I already told you I'm going to find him no matter what." Tayuya said as he looks outside the window.

The Spirit beside him knows what he's thinking but he did not care, as long as he can find his brother, restore the crest and revive the King of their World and put an end of this War, he don't care if his innocence won't be proved, but as long as his Family, His once so called Home World and His Brother are safe, it doesn't matter at all as long as everyone is safe. His brother…the one he raised with his own two hands is safe and sound and very happy that's all it matters, he made that vow before when the young one is still an infantile he had loved him the most and would be willing to give his own life for his. That's how a Brother's Love for him, he did not care if everything would end because for him every ending has its beginning. Like Alpha and Omega, Beginning and Ending.

'_Astral…My Dear Astral, My beloved little brother I'm going to find you.' _He swore in his thought and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere at the school yard, Astral turned around and looked at the sky as if he heard someone's calling him somewhere.

"Astral? Are you alright?" Ray asked worriedly.

"Aa, I'm fine just got distracted a little." He answered. _'What was that feeling of longing?'_

Just then Cathy popped out of nowhere with an excited expression on her face.

"Hey Guys! Did you know that Tayuya Ivanov will study here?" She chimed.

Kotori perked up as well…

"Really as in Tayuya Ivanov the Ice Prince in figure skating who won in the world's championship?" She Giggled.

"YES!" Cathy cheered. "He'll be here by Tomorrow he had just arrived from abroad!"

The Boys and the three confused Spirits sweat dropped at the girls…

"Sometimes I don't understand Females." Astral murmured which he received a chuckle from the Blue Spirit and a Giggle from the Light Green Female Spirit.

"Your brother would be very disappointed Astral." Maxi chuckled.

At Ivanov Manor, Tayuya sneezed…

"Are you getting cold, Young Master?" Kasei the Old Butler asked.

"No, I hardly get sick Kasei." The Seventeen years old said as he continued reading his schedules.

"Someone must be mentioning your name, then." Brian hummed.

The Spirit in Human's clothing gave the Silver Spirit an odd look saying _'Do you really believe that Humbug?'_ which only receive a chuckle from the Rapier Holder.

"So tomorrow's the day right?" Brian asked.

"Yes." was the only answer the spirit got.

Later that night everyone was all asleep except for a certain spirit or should I say a Spirit in Human's clothing. Tayuya was still up, he was standing by the window watching the stars twinkle.

"Are you lonely?" Brian asked.

Then just by a minute the Human Skin changed color into Whitish Blue in color, the Lightning shaped marks and Gems Appeared, the six pairs of wings were folded neatly at his back.

"A little..." Poseidon answered.

"Do you want to go out?" Brian asked which only received a slight nod from his old friend. "Then go, just don't let anyone see you."

"Normal Human Eyes can't see me." Poseidon murmured as he opens the balcony door. Every time he moves a tail of light cascading behind him making him like a comet. "I'll be back within two hour keep these doors unlock."

"Understood." Brian answered.

Soon Poseidon was flying in the sky, letting the breeze caress his whole form it was very relaxing, He hovers at the center of the pillar looking clouds and he began singing.

'_Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream'_

'_With wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going'_

'_Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream'_

'Someday everything will return to what it was  
The one place on top of the sky  
is peacefully within you  
Trusting the future after the light in good hands'

'With the wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going'

'_Through the dreams, love and emotion  
I'm looking for your footprints  
Leaving behind the light of eternity  
with your unwavering wings'_

'May you have eternal love.'

As he glides in the air humming the song he learned in this world years ago, but then he heard a mechanical noise, a noise that came from a Jet pack.

Poseidon tilted his head to the side and then his mismatched eyes widened as a boy on his age was gliding in the air with a Jet Pack coming towards him.

'_Oh Lord, A human saw me!' _Poseidon cursed and glided down at the thick puffy cloud and vanished from sight before the Human with an odd shape hair style that reminded him of a strawberry could catch him.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Voice From the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL**

**A/N: **Starring on this Chapter is Yugo Tsukumo, Yuma's Older Brother from Black Genesis.

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: Tayuya/Poseidon Enters**

'_Damn it! One Day I'll catch that being with my own hands!'_

_Kaito_

**Kaito's PoV**

He was gliding in the air peacefully, he was on the Hunt tonight he was being told that there are strange energy readings somewhere in the city and he was sent out by Dr. Faker to check it out, where could this Strange Energy came from? If he found the source he was ordered to bring the source of that Energy, As he continued his trek the Energy Meter began beeping like crazy telling him that he was near at the source…then he heard humming, he silently followed the voice, he tried to hide among the clouds and trying not to get caught. There he watched and his eyes widened a bit as the source of the Voice and a Very Strong Energy radiation is an Angel like Unknown Entity, the being was hovering in the center or the pillar like clouds not noticing him, the unknown entity's voice was echoing everywhere and it was very clear even from the distance. He can make out the song.

'_Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream'_

'_With wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going'_

'_Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream'_

'Someday everything will return to what it was  
The one place on top of the sky  
is peacefully within you  
Trusting the future after the light in good hands'

'With the wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going'

'_Through the dreams, love and emotion  
I'm looking for your footprints  
Leaving behind the light of eternity  
with your unwavering wings'_

'May you have eternal love.'

It was English, how did this being know an English song? This one is very odd, he want to watch this magnificent creature some more, but he was ordered to bring the Source of the Strange Energy back to the Lab once he found it. As he comes closer the being heard the sound of my Jet Pack and Glided down at the puffy clouds and vanished from sight. That one was slippery, he couldn't chase the being as it vanished so he went back to the lab empty handed but not without a photo of the being he saw, he took two, just in case.

_**End of PoV**_

Poseidon Darted in back to the manor, he was panicking a human had seen him…

"But how?" He panted exhaustedly.

"How what?" The Silver Spirit floated in. "Let me guess someone saw you correct?"

"Yes, but how could that happen, Normal Humans couldn't see me in this form, but that guy, how could he see me?" Poseidon said.

"Commander, sometimes Humans had the ability to see something paranormal and strange for a few seconds." Brian said.

"I know that, but this human he can see me as if I was really visible to normal human eyes!" Poseidon said.

"That is indeed a problem, worse if that human will recognize you, Commander." Brian said worriedly.

"Let's hope that won't happen." Poseidon said as he morph back to his Human Form and stepped in the shower.

Inside the shower Tayuya (Poseidon) turned on the hot shower and allowed himself to get soaked, he delved back to that incident a while ago.

"That Human, if he can see me then he's not normal at all." He murmured. "Who is he?"

Outside the bathroom Brian could hear the question and he knew right away that his commander's curiosity was sparked by that human and he don't like it that human would only brought trouble to his dearly beloved commander and he won't allow that human hurt his Precious Commander. He'll never forgive himself if his commander will be in danger, if only the Second-in-Command Head Guardian is here the commander will be safe.

The Next day Kotori and the others could hear gossips so early in the morning, which meant that the Figure Skating Icon is going to enter school today. The giggling only got louder when an expensive black car stopped in front of the gate and a butler opened the door of the car and a boy on his 18th year of age stepped out of the car, he had White-Blue hair color in a wing like style and a waist length braided lower hair and he was wearing black sunglasses, but he took it off revealing his Amethyst Purple eyes with Ice Blue specks, his eyes looks so steely and held intensity.

"So he's the guy huh?" Tetsuo said.

The new student walks towards the school gate when a certain Black Haired kid with upward bangs that reminded Tayuya (Poseidon) of Shrimp antennae bumped into him. The boy fell on his bum with a thump.

"Itai." The boy groaned rubbing his ass.

"Are you alright?" Tayuya asked reaching out to the boy.

"Eh?" Yuma looked up and saw the new kid reaching out to him, he took the offered hand that pulled him up to his feet. "Thanks, Sorry about that."

"That's fine." Tayuya said and walked off, ignoring the looks he get.

Yuma dusted his pants off some dirt.

"Yuma! You're so lucky!" Kotori chimed.

"Yeah, no one had ever done what you did and left unscathed." Tetsuo said.

"To Summarize, you had even hold his hand." Takashi said.

"What's wrong with holding his hand?" Yuma asked densely.

"Idiot! No one had ever touched his hand as if it would get scratched if you touch it tightly, he was really precious you know." Cathy explained. "But he held it out to help you willingly, whoever he had reached out a hand is someone he could call a friend."

"Oh!" Yuma said.

"Is he really that Famous?" Astral asked.

"Yeah." Yuma answered briefly.

At homeroom class Mr. Kay entered the room cheerfully and faced his class with a smile.

"Okay class today we're going to have a new transfer student from America…You may come in now."

The door slid open as a very familiar boy enters the room. Yuma's eyes turned as round as the Basketball Amethyst Purple Eyes with Ice Blue Specks entered the room, soon the girls giggled as the boy faced the whole class.

"My name is Tayuya … Tayuya Ivanov, 18 of age, Youngest of the Ivanov Brothers. Nice to meet you." He said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Any Question for Mr. Ivanov?" Mr. Kay asked.

Then a Girl stood up.

"What is you class schedule?" She asked.

The girl was too ditsy for Tayuya's taste, but answered any way.

"Homeroom, English, Japanese, Math, Science, History, Arts, Music and Gym Class…" He answered.

Mr. Kay smiled lightly and looked around to find a vacant seat for the Figure Skating Idol. Then he noticed the empty seat at the fifth row second column of the class seats, just across to the student named Kaito Tenjo.

"Ah over there at the Second column fifth row of the Class seat." He said.

Nodding Tayuya headed to the Second column of the class seat and took his sit at the empty chair, but not without looking oddly at the one Kite Tenjo who gave him the same look, At Gym class. Mr. Tanaka the new Gym Teacher came.

"Alright, before you get on the game of dodge ball do some warm ups." Mr. Tanaka said as he blows his whistle.

Yuma and the others were doing four laps around the court while the new kid was doing the stretching, Yuma noticed Kaito, IV, V and Gauche was staring at the new kid.

"Is it just me or Kaito, IV, V and Gauche was staring at Ivanov-san." He muttered.

Tetsuo, Cathy, Kotori, Shark and the three spirits stared to where Yuma was staring and indeed they caught the four students staring at the New Kid who was blissfully unaware that he was being stared at.

"Hm?" He knew he got the feeling he was being watched, he tried to ignore it but it's enough he turned around and found one…two…three…and four people he caught staring. He scowled at this especially at the strawberry head which was Kaito. "It's rude staring at someone you know."

The four looked away as if embarrassed at being caught.

"Alright, enough warm ups and form three teams." Mr. Tanaka called out.

Soon Yuma and the others teamed up.

Team A:

Yuma Tsukumo

Kotori Mizuki

Ryoga Kamishiro

Tetsuo Takeda

Tayuya Ivanov

Team B:

III

IV

V

Kaito Tenjo

Gauche

Team C:

Takashi Todoroki

Tokunosuke Otomeura

Cathy Catherine

Fuya Okudaira

Droit

Once grouped up Yuma was kinda glad that the new kid was on his team, but then again he got that feeling that not only the new kid is being watched now he was being watched too.

"Okay, Team B and Team C will go first." Mr. Tanaka said. "Both Team take your places."

While the Two Teams smack each other with dodge balls, Yuma walked up to the new kid who uninterestedly watching the game.

"Hey!" Yuma called out drawing the attention of the teen beside him.

Tayuya looked at the kid he met at the gate earlier that day, so he took his gaze from the game and looked down at the kid before him.

"Yes?" He answered. "Is there something you need?"

"Nothing really, Why are you distant from the team?" Yuma asked. "I'm Yuma by the way."

"The name is Tayuya Ivanov, nice to meet you and umm…I'm not really used in a crowd." He said answering the boy's question.

"Oh I see, well, come on why not try to socialize with my friends?" Yuma asked.

A light tinge of pink colored the older teen's cheeks a bit.

"I…I really don't know." Tayuya murmured. He was being shy around people like what his Human Brothers just thought. He may look mean but it was only a façade that's how Ryuto would point it.

"Okay, so why not try me as a companion then." Yuma asked optimistically.

"Alright."

"Is Figure Skating Hard?" Yuma asked curiously, he hadn't been in one before.

"Not really, why?" Tayuya answered.

"Curious." Yuma answered.

"Figures."

There was silence between them, then light laughing in Yuma's case he was laughing loud enough for his teammates to hear. Tayuya smiled lightly at the boy, this kid's optimism is contagious. At Team B Gauche, IV, V and Kaito noticed the New kid was talking to Yuma and was laughing lightly when the boy makes jokes. IV was hit by the dodge ball and was out of the game, III Followed and soon Gauche. At Team C Droit was hit in the gut and was out of the game, Cathy Followed and Tokunosuke was out when the ball hit him square in the face. It was Two on Two battle, Yuma and Tayuya attention was now on the game.

"Who do you think will lose?" Yuma asked.

"The Strawberry Head and that Girly man there I Hope." Tayuya answered.

Yuma had to slap a hand on his mouth to prevent himself from laughing which he received odd stares from his friends and other classmates.

"You do bare grudge towards them do you." He asked trying to suppress his laugh but the giggles didn't.

"Who Knows?" Tayuya shrugged well humoredly.

Then the student crowds rooted as Team B starts throwing ball at Team C that was doing the same action, Fuya and Todoroki were dodging all the balls that was being sent at them, however at Team B Kaito and V are having a small tension. Kaito was glaring at V and V was doing the same thing as the two glanced at Team A they noticed Yuma looked a bit thrilled while the person beside the Adorable Boy looked unimpressed. They forget their differences and start throwing balls like they usually do, Fuya and Todoroki are having a hard time dodging, soon Todoroki was out he was hit square in the face by V, not wanting V his former mentor take all the glory he hit the Child Star in the gut.

"Good Game." Fuya coughed as he stood up and leave the court.

"Team A! Get in the court!" Mr. Tanaka called out.

Yuma walked alongside his new friend who acknowledged his presence.

"Let's do our best and do the Kattobingu!" Yuma cheered enthusiastically.

Tayuya could only chuckle at his new found friend…

"Alright, Alright. Do the Kattobingu." He chimed which caused some girls to swoon.

Once at the court Yuma, Shark, Kotori and Tetsuo could feel the tense air around Team B when they got in the court. Tayuya could only sigh and pick some ball tossing it up and down.

"Alright boys..." He began Yuma and the whole class looked at him. "Get Your Game On!"

Tayuya grinned that could possibly bit a Shark's grin. (A/N: Not Ryoga, What I mean is the real Shark a Giant carnivorous fish) and throw the ball trying to hit Kaito in the Face but instead of Kaito who dodged Gauche took the hit and was out at the first round of the game. Behind Yuma, Kotori just noticed it.

"I think Ivanov-kun had a thirst for Tenjo-kun's blood." She murmured at Tetsuo who shuddered.

"Do you think there is something between them?" The Fat Guy asked.

"I don't think so." Kotori said.

The duo watched as Yuma's new friend is persistently aiming at Kaito who dodge the ball every time, Yuma and Shark was aiming at III and IV, Yuma was having his time with III, Shark was trying to hit IV in the face as fire can be seen in his eyes, V was aiming at Tayuya who was dodging the ball gracefully using his Figure skating moves and aiming for Kaito's head. Cathy and Fuya noticed it as well.

"Why was Ivanov-kun only aiming at Tenjo-san?" Cathy asked.

"Maybe Tenjo-kun had done something to Ivanov-kun." Fuya answered.

"Do you think they are in a love quarrel they threw the balls like a married couple?" Cathy asked

Then something unexpected happen, Kaito and Tayuya threw the Cat girl a glare.

"There. Is. No way in hell. I'm married to this _GUY / TEME!" _Both Kaito and Tayuya yelled together.

Everyone in the vicinity sweat dropped as they see sparks fly in the air. The game got intense in courtesy of Kaito and Tayuya, Yuma and the others had to duck and cover as the Ice Prince and the Hunter throw balls as hard as they could get to each other…well, in Kaito's case he couldn't hurt the guy, because there is something on the new kid that sparked his curiosity and Tayuya however want to beat the shit out of the guy who saw him yesterday night, knock the guy until he got amnesia if necessary. Soon the game was won by Team A Kaito was hit at the back HARD and Tayuya smirked in victory as he heard the guy groaned in pain, that time while changing in the locker.

"Do you really hate Kaito-san that much?" Yuma asked curiously. "That hit looks kinda hurt."

"Well, let's just say I hold Grudge against his family for something they did." Tayuya answered while fishing his shirt in the locker. He was done doing his pants and ignoring the odd looks the other guys throwing at him, then he noticed Yuma blushing a bit. "Is something wrong? Your face is a little red."

Yuma fidgeted on his position and looked up shyly at those enchanting Amethyst Purple eyes.

"Err…" He began.

"Yuma, Err is not an answer." Tayuya sighed.

"I know that, it's just that how you keep that…" Yuma stated as his face becoming even redder as the other guy faces him, allowing him to have a good look at the other boy's body. Tayuya's build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training, and some of the locks of his Whitish Blue hair cascading over his shoulder down to the guy's chest along with the water droplets after the guy went to the shower.

Knowing what the blushing boy was about to say, Tayuya smirked at the boy he deems friend.

"Oh I got this body while training some martial arts and using some Gym equipment. Why do you want to have one too for your special someone?" He teased.

Yuma blushed intensely.

"Wh-What!? No!" He said

"Relax, I was just teasing you, you can join me jogging by tomorrow." Tayuya said as he put on his uniform.

"But I…" Yuma began.

"Let me guess, you're not a morning person are you?" Tayuya said while buttoning his shirt.

Yuma looked down in embarrassment, the boy was just so cute for his own good.

"How about you sleep over at my house..." Tayuya invited.

"Eh? At your house?" Yuma parroted.

"Or we could do it here at school?" Tayuya chuckled.

"I'll think about it, what's your next class?" Yuma asked curiously.

"Music same class as yours." Tayuya answered briefly as he fixed his tie.

"Have you thought of a song?" Yuma asked. "We have individual song today."

"Well, Yes I have I always have known some songs." Tayuya said as he pick up his things. "Let's go."

Yuma and Tayuya met up with Kotori who was blushing on sight of Yuma's new friend and Tetsuo who was looking calm. The four of them headed to Music room and waited for the teacher to come in.

"So, Ivanov-kun do you have any idea what you will sing?" Kotori asked politely.

"Yes." Tayuya answered briefly and continued talking to Yuma about what the boy would sing.

"I've practiced this song for three days." Yuma said.

"I'm sure it will turn out fine to you, if your song really came from your heart." Tayuya chuckled. "You're nervous I know, but don't let it get to you, you'll be fine."

As the teacher enters the room she was chubby and had somewhat a musical voice.

"Okay class let's begin our class-Oh! A new student." She chimed and scanned to her record. "You're Tayuya Ivanov correct?"

Tayuya nodded blushing a little at the attention he gets.

"Well, since you're new let me hear you sing, Sweetie." Mrs. Koeiu called out. "Come on don't be shy."

The blush deepened a little which Yuma found cute. Yuma noticed his new friend looking at him saying _'Why Me?' _He smiled and waved saying good luck, once in front of the class Tayuya cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

'_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_

_Ruurei Ruureia_

_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko.'  
_

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu Purodea_

_Fotomi'_

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

The whole class continued to listen at their new classmate sing, Yuma seems to be very drawn close to the new kid's voice, they seem to echoes to his very soul they were gentle and warm. He looked around and found few students who were mesmerized at the song, he found III, IV, V had their eyes close listening to the music intently, Shark, Kotori, Tetsuo, Fuya and Cathy listening intently as well. He found it amazing how his new friend could attract people unconsciously, but one person was an exception, it's Kaito he seems to be trying to calculate with his mind and maybe listening?

'_That Voice, it sounds familiar.' _ Kaito thought.

However inside the Emperor's Key, Astral was surprised to hear to voice who was singing outside, the voice was the same on his dream only singing a different song, he listened, comparing the voice to the once that he had memorized and indeed it was the same. He wanted to go out but he won't want anyone to see him, what if aside from Kotori and the others can see him, he'll be in big trouble, so he continued listening and would ask Yuma later.

_'Ruurei ruureia_

_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_

_Ruurei Ruureia_

_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko.'  
_

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu Purodea_

_Fotomi'_

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

After Tayuya sang he received quite a lot of embarrassing comment, he sat back to his seat beside Yuma with dark shades of red on his cheeks.

"Did I really go that far?" He murmured.

"Yep, You did." Yuma said.

"You attract people unconsciously." Shark added.

"Please don't remind me, I'll die from embarrassment." Tayuya groaned.

"Literally or Figuratively?" Kotori Teased, then she giggled as the Figure Skater blushed redder.

Yuma and Shark chuckled.

"Mr. Tsukumo, you're up." Mrs. Koeiu called out from the front.

Yuma began to panic.

"Relax, You'll be fine." Shark said.

"Follow what I did." Tayuya said, the redness on his cheeks began to calm down.

"Easier said than done." Yuma said and walked up in front and did the same what his new friend did, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

'_Umaleru Kutoba, Kie Yuku Kotoba  
Anata no naka ni ikitsu Zukeru kotoba  
Tachidomari suuna toki yukei to kawaru  
saa, aruki dasou mamo toki yori  
Anata watsuyoku nai te iru kara  
Mou, mayo wa naitei ano toshi kotoba o  
shinjitei.'_

It was short yet satisfying, the class except for Tayuya who grinned was surprised that Yuma got a good voice, Yuma clumsily walked back to his seat and let out a huge sigh of relief he was glad he didn't falter in front of everybody and embarrassed himself.

"You got a nice voice there Yuma." Kotori complemented.

"I just got lucky I didn't falter in front of everybody. Yuma smiled nervously.

"But you did well, you have a fine voice." Tayuya and Shark added who chuckled.

It was a surprise that the two got along.

"Next, Mr. Tenjo show us your voice to everybody, Dear." Mrs. Koeiu called out.

Kaito stood up from his seat that was two rows away from a certain spirit in human's clothing. Once he passed the teen he gave him a look and the other teen gave him a glare, as he stood in front he began humming first then.

'_Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream'_

As he began the first stanza of the song, from the third row in the front, Tayuya's eyes widened mentally, he can't show his shocked face to the guy or he'll get caught and if that happen he's doomed, he don't know what will this guy do.

'_With wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going'_

'_Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream'_

Tayuya gritted his teeth, he was friggin scared of this guy…How did he knew the song.

"_Could he be listening to me back then and recorded the song?" _ He thought.

Yuma could sense his friend's tension.

"Hey, you alright?" He whispered.

"I'm fine really, I was just surprised the Strawberry Head had voice equal to mine." Tayuya smiled. _'I'll maim him.'_

Yuma seems not convinced but let it be.__

'Someday everything will return to what it was  
The one place on top of the sky  
is peacefully within you  
Trusting the future after the light in good hands'

'With the wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going'

'_Through the dreams, love and emotion  
I'm looking for your footprints  
Leaving behind the light of eternity  
with your unwavering wings'_

'May you have eternal love.'

After the song Kaito looked up to watch the new kid's reaction and indeed like he planned he got a reaction a nasty one at that, Tayuya Ivanov was mentally restraining himself so that he will not throttle him (Kaito).

After school Tayuya bid his goodbye to his new friends and headed home, while in the car.

"Young master, you look a bit pale. Did something happened?" Kasei asked.

Tayuya shook his head "nothing, Kasei, I'm fine." Tayuya answered.

"Oh! Your Human brothers had arrived from their trip, commander." Brian said.

Tayuya could Sigh in relief if his Human Brothers are here he would be safe, at least. Once he got home, he met up with his Brothers.

"Brian…If you please, stay away from any of my affairs okay…I'll call out if I need you or else I'll seal you in the Rapier and stay close to Old Kasei." Tayuya huffed.

"Alright…I won't enter unless being called just don't seal me." Brian said.

"Good…Now go and help Kasei to whatever he is doing." Tayuya said.

Soon the Silver spirit is out of the room, and once he met with his Brothers his eyes Darted on a Familiar Strawberry hair style.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" He snarled.

Ryuto and Ryuga Ivanov turned to see their furious little Brother, they looked at their Guest and apologized for his rudeness.

"It's Okay, he's a classmate anyways." Kaito said.

"Well…we will leave you two to get to know each other…we don't want our Baby Brother to lose his Fiancé." Ryuto said.

Tayuya was dumbstruck…did he heard right… Kaito is his secret fiancé?

"NO WAY IN HELL! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! SINCE WHEN YOU GUYS IN CHARGE OF MY RELATIONSHIP!" Tayuya hissed.

"Yuya…Your Marriage is already arrange since you were little, we are living up Mom and Dad's expectations… you as well must follow." Ryuga said strictly.

Tayuya was in Verge of tearing the place apart.

"NO WAY!" He cried out and stormed out of the house.

However at the cellar, Three spirits gathers one was Silvery Red, The Other was Red and Gold and Brian on his Astralian Mode he was Silver.

"I see…" The Silvery red Astralian murmured.

"I fear this Human will put him in danger." Brian said.

"Then we must do what we can to protect the commander." The Red and Gold Astralian said.

"Tala, Kai…we must keep an eye out for him, who knows what will that guy do?" Brian said. "Should we call the Head General Comet? Among us he could Mimic Humans much like the Commander."

The two nodded in agreement…it didn't take long enough the three Astralians were in the Forest not far from the Manor gathered and soon a Majestic Gate opened and a Six winged Figure much like their Commander though bigger came out though his wings were black and somehow the wings were like the universe itself because of the stars and spiral galaxy patterns glowing in his wings. He was a Legend in the Astral World as the Novaean and the very first of his kind followed by Poseidon Himself and he had a Human brother too…

"What is going on?" He asked rather gently at the sight of his squadron.

"Head-General…It's commander." Brian said.

"Why? What happened?" Comet asked worriedly.

He hates it if someone hurt his people especially his Squadrons.

"Well…he was engaged to a Human Boy named Kaito." Tala said.

Comet sighed at this…knowing the stubborn nature of his fellow Novaean he sure would decline no matter what in fear of pain…seeing his General and a fellow Novaean being broken by a man before, he fears the same thing would happen to him, Comet being Logical and understanding he had to watch his young Commander and teach him what he knows.

"Alright…I'll do what I can for Poseidon…" Comet said and Morphed to his Human Form…

Yugo Tsukumo has Returned…Though it may the world is different it was still the same old Earth…

AT THE PARK

It had been several hours since he left home, Tayuya was in Tears.

"How could they?" He sobbed.

He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't realize who was behind him.

"Eidon?" A Soft and Caring voice called out.

Tayuya or should we say Poseidon jumped and turned only to meet a very familiar being behind him.

"C-Comet-sama…" He muttered.

"Yugo…Just call me Yugo in this world." Yugo/Comet winked.

He had grown, his figure is mostly what girls would die having, his eyes were warm and understanding and his face show's kindness and motherly.

'_Was this always be the looks of those who are already married?' _Tayuya asked himself.

Then he heard giggling, his eyes became as round as a coin when he saw it was his General who was Giggling.

"Ano…Yugo-san." Tayuya called out.

"Yes?" Yugo's almost motherly voice answered.

From the background the wailing Babies stopped crying just by Yugo's sweet motherly voice.

"Um…Why are you here?" Tayuya asked.

With that Yugo smiled again (A/N: Beh! He's completely different from the Yugo on Black Genesis) and sat on the bench patting his side telling Tayuya to sit which was obeyed immediately.

"I was here because Tala called me here, he said you are having troubles with this Kaito Person." Yugo chuckled.

Tayuya blushed.

"But wasn't he supposed to be yours?" He grumbled.

Yugo laughed softly.

"Tayuya, I am Married to a Kaito of a Different Dimension and Timeline and he is dead from a slow decay of time…in this world…We are nothing but friends…it is you who had his eyes on." He smiled understandingly.

"But Yugo-san! I really don't like him!" Tayuya groaned.

"I see…so this is a Love at First Fight." Yugo teased.

"YUGO-SAN!" Tayuya cried in embarrassment.

A Moment of silence…

"Tayuya-kun…can you tell me why you hate Kaito-kun?" Yugo asked.

The younger one blushed…

"W-Well…he saw me while I was in my Astralian form." He mumbled.

"So to elaborate that he saw you by accident or intentional?" Yugo asked.

"I-I don't know he come on to me and I…" Tayuya answered like a flustered maiden.

"You act like someone had seen you taking a bath…" Yugo teased.

"NO!" Tayuya cried.

"Tayuya-kun…You act the same way I acted when I was still little when I met Kaito for the first time." Yugo chuckled.

"Eh?" Tayuya blinked.

"Well…let's just say that Boys pulls Girls' Pigtails when they like them." Yugo smiled.

"I'm no girl…" Tayuya grumbled.

"You don't…but in looks…you definitely are." Yugo said. "Well…My young life is a bit too hectic when Lago came…he's much worse than Kaito."

"Isn't he your first Husband before Kaito of other dimension." Tayuya asked.

"Yes…he is…but still…You and Kaito are the Main topic in this discussion." Yugo smirked.

Tayuya huffed upon hearing Kaito's name.

"Have you ever heard of a saying that The More You Hate The More You Love?" Yugo asked.

Tayuya grumbled again. Yugo shook his head, it seems he had to stay in this world longer than he expected.

IVANOV MANOR

Ryuga and Ryuto cringed when Tayuya returned with a companion that they knew all too well…

"Let's have a talk shall we?" Yugo smiled though you can clearly see purple evil aura surrounds the Effeminate Man.

Yugo turned to Tayuya who was behind him all this time.

"Go to your room." He said.

Tayuya obeyed immediately without any arguments at all. Then Yugo turned to the Brothers and the Guest who happens to be a Younger Kaito. (A/N: If you want to as what is Yugo's age it's 30.)

"Now Gentlemen…I personally heard that Tayuya disagreed to the Arrangement between him and Kaito-kun here…care to explain why?" Yugo asked.

"Mother and Father arranged it…we are only keeping our promise to them." Ryuto answered stuttering.

"Have you talked this over to Yuya-kun on this Engagement matters?" Yugo asked as he nodded in gratitude on the Butler's generosity to make him a Tea.

"W-Well…we didn't we planned to tell him after he finished his school…but it slipped from my tongue." Ryuga said guiltily.

Yugo sighed at this making the three cringe.

"I'm disappointed on you three." He said looking at three sadly. "Have you ever considered Yuya-kun's feeling at the sudden revelations?"

The two adults shook their heads.

"I guess I'll be staying here longer than I originally planned." Yugo said.

Ryuto, Ryuga and Kaito's eyes widened.

"You're going to stay here?" The squeaked.

"Yes…I am…Tayuya is an important friend of mine so it's just my instinct both as a Friend and a Teacher to the Younger one that I have to oversee things through until he accepts what lies before him…And I do not allow anything that might hurt Yuya-kun so much." Yugo said.

Even though Tayuya isn't a part of his Family, but being close to the teen he couldn't help but to treat the boy like the way he treats Yuma…a Brother.

THE NEXT DAY

Yuma and the others along with Tayuya sat on their respective seats.

"I heard we have a new Teacher." Kotori said.

"Yeah…I hope He or She's nice." Cathy said.

At the Back Astral, Ray and Maxi stood…err…Float curiously watching the students in the room…then their attention was drawn to the door as it opens…Yuma, Tayuya, Astral, Maxi, Ray and the others jaw dropped when the New Teacher came in His hair style were like spider legs, Two longer spikes up and two smaller spiked down, his Red bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across this person's face and a waist length locks of hair from the lower back of the head, he had Golden Braids on his hair. This new person looks like Yuma though older and had this Kind and Motherly looking face.

"Hello." This Person began. "My Name is Yugo Tsukumo…Your new Homeroom and PE Teacher…I hope we get along okay?"

The whole class blushed, Yugo's voice was soft, gentle and friendly.

"YES!" The Whole class responded.

Yugo smiled at Yuma's direction and then to Tayuya.

AT BREAK

Yuma and Tayuya ran to the Teachers' office and saw their new teacher sitting on his desk.

"NII-SAN!" Yuma cried.

"Yugo-san!" Tayuya called out.

The two ran over and hugged their teacher…The other staff watched in amazement. Yugo lead the two out to the Garden to have a talk…

However…

At the Gates another Person entering the School, He had a black hair that is long enough to reach above his knees and a part of it sticking on top, but curving down, like the two small antennae-like hair on his head, and one curving down onto his face. He appears to have a pale skin complexion and is clad in a purple cloth, on top of a white tee-shirt, with gold collars on his wrists and a gold cloth used as a belt of some sort.

He wears a purple cloth near his gold belt. He also uses a purple poncho-like cloth resting on his legs with golden shoes. He is also quite muscular as well, and has red eyes. The teen also has gold braids in his hair and gold earrings. He had red eyes that could scare full grown men.

He walked towards the school when his attention was caught by a Certain Dark Haired Adult in the Garden with two kids. Somehow he felt he had saw that Man before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Who could he be…"He murmured.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Sorry for the wait I was Busy with the other story…so here you go the second chapter of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Voice From the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL**

**A/N: **Lago is in here too so I'm Gonna Pair Lago with Yugo since Kaito is Taken.

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 3: A Chance **

**Of Meeting**

"_Sorry have we met before?"_

_Lago Kurai_

As the Man continued his way to the school to report, but he couldn't shake the feelings he got when he saw the other in the Garden.

"Ah! Kurai-sensei! You have returned, how's your trip?" Mr. Kay asked.

"It's fine." The Taller man answered and glanced at the window seeing the same Man with two children in the Garden smiling and laughing. "Who was that man?"

Mr. Kay turned to look at the window and smiled.

"Oh! That's Mr. Tsukumo, Older brother of Yuma Tsukumo He's a New Teacher here." He said.

Lago shook his head trying to brush away the feelings he get every time he look at the Older Tsukumo. But before he moves on he took another glance on the Older Tsukumo and that Feelings returned again, it was like that his heart is trying to reach out for the other man.

AFTER CLASS

Yuma and Friends were heading home, Tayuya was still mad at Kaito and never want the teen near him within 20 feet radius. Yugo was busy with the Lesson plan and so does Lago who recently entered the room with piles of worksheets. Mr. Kay could feel the tense atmosphere had to leave the two alone, as they continued to work Mr. Kay noticed that Mr. Kurai spares glances at the New Teacher and looks away immediately he knew right away that Mr. Kurai has interest on Mr. Tsukumo.

Yugo's Phone rang and the man had to answer it.

"Yuma? Yes…yes…no I don't mind Tayuya-kun stay in our home…him and Kaito are at it again? Alright…I'll be there within an Hour just let me finish my work…" He said and hangs up.

He noticed Mr. Kurai was sneaking glance at him but he tried to ignore it, but deep inside he was a bit happy at the action.

TSUKUMO RESIDENSE 1 HOUR LATER

Tayuya was fidgeting under the gaze of his Homeroom teacher.

"Care to tell me what you and Kaito did again?" Yugo asked.

Tayuya reddens as he explains everything.

"I really can't stand him ARGH!" Tayuya hissed.

"But Yuya-kun…he's going to be your future husband to be…" Yugo said batting his eyes teasingly.

"I don't wanna MARRY him!" Tayuya said.

"Oh? Those who are in denial saying the same thing as you but in the end they were married." Yugo said as he smiles sweetly at his student.

"Are you in denial when you were engaged on Kaito-kun from different Dimension?" Tayuya asked.

"Well…let's just say yes when I am in my younger years, on our teenage years we get along, there are loops in our relationship that's why we broke up and I was married to Lago-kun and have three kids myself." Yugo said as he rests his chin on his hand.

Tayuya's eyes widened…

"You mean Kurai-Sensei?" He squeaked.

"From the other dimension might I add…he's a real pain sometimes but he's okay, he's sweet and caring despite his aggressive nature?" Yugo chuckled.

"So how are you married to Kaito-kun from other dimension then?" Tayuya asked.

Yugo's eyes had shown a nostalgic kind of emotion.

"Well…it happened that he and Kaito-kun had just finished the Duel Race…there was an _Accident_ Happened and Lago was involved…he died and left me on Kaito's care and soon when the war is done I have to be away for a while to get over from my lose years later I came back and I married Kaito-kun and had another child myself which now I had three." He said.

"So where are they now?" Tayuya asked.

Yugo grinned when a knock on the door echoed the silent living room.

"I'll get it." Yugo said.

As he opens the door, there three Teens standing one is a Complete Replica of Lago, the Other was a Complete copy of Kaito only he had longer strands of hair and the youngest is his and Kaito's combination of both Kaito and Yugo.

"Ah! Haku, Kai, and Tsurugi…you should have called so I could have prepared on your arrival!" Yugo said somewhat shocked.

Then the youngest glomped him on the waist…

"MAMA!" The youngest of the siblings cried out.

Yugo leaded his children to the living room to meet his guest. Tayuya's jaw dropped on the floor to see the new people, the tall one was a complete copy of Lago Kurai his Math Teacher, the other was a complete copy of Kaito though he had longer hair strand and the shorter one is mix of both Kaito and Yugo.

"Yuya-kun meet my Sons, the older one is Haku." Yugo introduced his eldest.

"Hey there..." Haku said looking at Tayuya with his piercing red eyes.

Tayuya nodded at the said teen and looked at the Kaito look alike.

"This is Kai…say hello." Yugo said nudging his son to talk.

"H'llo…" Kai muttered and looked away shyly.

Yugo could notice that his son was a bit shy to look at Tayuya.

"And my youngest…Tsurugi…" He said.

The youngest was too shy for his own good and hid behind his older brother's back. Haku sighed as his younger brother clung to his pants and hoped that his little brother won't pull it off. Kai looked at him oddly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kuroh groaned.

"Alright..." Kai said.

Yuma came out of his room to meet his cousins and play with Tsurugi, the two get along very well.

"Starting tomorrow, Haku, Tsurugi and Kai will be joining us at school by tomorrow." Yugo smiled.

"EH?!" Tayuya and Yuma yelled.

[THE NEXT DAY]

Kaito was Jealous…Dead Jealous as his Look alike was having a good time with his Fiancé.

"Really? H-He did that? So what did Haku do?" Tayuya asked curiously.

"What do parents do to their naughty kids?" Kai winked.

"S-Spanking?" Tayuya answered.

Kai laughed lightly…

"Bingo! Tsurugi's bum was so red that Okaa-san had to carry him." He chuckled.

Tayuya laughed lightly.

'_He's a lot nicer than the Kaito of this world.' _He thought.

At the top building, Kaito was seething, whoever this new guy is, and he's going down. So during Homeroom.

"Class…I would like you to meet your new classmates, Haku Tsukumo, and Kai Tsukumo." Yugo said.

There were murmurs.

'_They're so bishie!'_

'_Hey! That one looks like Kurai-sensei!'_

'_His son maybe.'_

'_Idiot! How would that happen? I didn't hear any of the Tsukumo having relationship with the Kurai Group's Leader!'_

Yugo cleared his throat to silence the students, once the room was silent Yugo turned to his Sons.

"Kai…You go sit beside Ivanov-kun…and Haku-san you may take the vacant seat beside Tenjo-kun." Yugo smiled lightly.

The two new comers nodded and took their seats, Kai smiled at Tayuya.

"Small world isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Tayuya chuckled.

However Kaito would've glared at Kai if it weren't for the Glaring Haku on his side, in the teacher's desk Yugo noticed this and purposely ignored them, he continued with his lecture and activities. During PE Yugo watched his bunch happily, his students were like his own children one of his reasons why he wanted to teach children anyways.

"Stay away from me Tenjo!" Tayuya's obvious angry snarl ring in the tracking field…

Yuma, Tsurugi, Kotori, Ryoga, Cathy and Tetsuo watch the two running.

"Tayuya-kun really dislikes Kaito-kun a lot I wonder why?" Kotori asked.

"My Lady, I think Ivanov-kun is in denial." Ray said.

"It's obvious but Kaito-kun didn't know how to woo that kid, poor chap." Maxie chuckled…

Ryoga didn't comment…

"Ne Yuma-kun…Who do you like?" Tsurugi asked out of the blue making Yuma blush.

Under the shade of the tree Yugo sat at the Bench, never knowing a certain Math Teacher was looking at him just by the corner.

Lago couldn't take this feelings anymore, that Teacher is really familiar but he don't know who he was, those eye…those smiles…they were really familiar, but he couldn't remember the voice inside his head telling him that they had meet before. If he could he would ask the New Teacher himself but how. Then he saw the New Teacher stood up picking up the ball that rolled on his side, it was his chance.

Yugo passed the ball back to his students and smiled happily, when he turned he came face to face with the man he know by heart.

"Hello Lago-kun." He smiled.

Lago was taken aback when this New Teacher said his name, the voice was soft and loving.

"Sorry have we met before?" he asked curiously.

Yugo smiled though inside he was hurt…

"No…we don't but I heard your name when Mr. Kay called for you, My name is Yugo Tsukumo nice to meet you." He smiled.

"A-Ah…So am I." Lago stuttered.

Yugo smiled sweetly.

'_He didn't change at all…he always stutter when embarrassed.' _He thought. "Come sit with me…"

Lago nodded and sat beside Yugo and a blush colors his pale cheeks lightly. At The Field.

"Hm? Is that Kurai-sensei sitting beside Tsukumo-Sensei." Kotori asked.

The gang turned and looked and their eyes became as round as the ball they are kicking.

"Tsukumo-sensei looks like he was having fun talking to Kurai-sensei." Cathy said.

"Don't you think they're…You know." Tetsuo said.

"EEEHH?!" The whole class shrieked.

But then jaw dropped when their Teacher Yugo was laughing lightly when Their Math Teacher said something funny.

"Are they seeing each other?" Ryoga asked.

"Maybe." Kotori said.

Everyone turned to Yuma.

"What?" the boy asked.

Then their attention turned to their teachers when Yugo laughed lightly again.

"Are you free to…you know." Lago asked.

"I'm free on Saturday." Yugo answered.

"Will you go out with me so…you know to get to know each other?" Lago asked scratching the back of his neck in embarrassed manner.

"At the Sakura Park…would it be okay?" Yugo asked.

"A-Ah." Lago nodded.

Yugo smiled and walked up to his students to dismiss them…

"You're so Nice…Lago-sensei." Yugo smiled and went with his students.

At the Locker…

"Nii-san is going to have a date?" Yuma murmured.

"What? Okaa-san's going to date our Math Teacher?" Kai asked.

Haku didn't said anything but he was listening.

[TEACHER'S OFFICE]

All Teachers are blushing when they heard the rumors.

"You're going to Date Tsukumo-sensei?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"To get to know him…yes." Lago answered bluntly.

When Yugo entered the room, he smiled sweetly at Lago who blushed in return.

"See you at the Park on Saturday." Yugo chimed and walks out of the room to get to his next class.

When Lago turned to his co-workers they smelt like Marshmallows, Lago sweat dropped at their reactions. Yeah Yugo is very sweet but Melting like marshmallow on his presence well…others could do that at least not him he would have a date with the sweet teacher in the whole school. he smirked at the thought that he could actually win over the Older Tsukumo's heart. On the other corner of the room, Tron is not happy at all.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**KYAAA! Yugo Agreed to Date Lago-sensei! But someone is jealous on that matter. So here is the third Chapter!**


End file.
